Oak Grove Cemetery, Comstock Township, Kalamazoo County, Michigan, USA/section D
''We have given the sections of this cemetery separate subpages for ease of handling: A B C D E F G H General * location: West of 36th Street North, between Gale Street and HJ Avenue, just inside Galesburg Town limits * guide: Graves transcribed in eight sections (A-H) divided by gravel roads, with section A being in the Southeast corner. Sections listed from East to West and South to North. Graves within a section generally listed as indicated. Notes * Details beyond simple text not as appears on original; comments appear in brackets: [ ]; "?" substituted for unknown letter(s)/word(s)/line(s); all known graves photographed and transcribed; grave numbers for the convenience of the transcriber and photographer only; photographs taken between 3 March 2001 and 13 August 2001; transcription compiled from photographs. Readers are most welcome to turn any of these names into links to existing or proposed pages on the wiki. Section D Generally transcribed and photographed North to South, West to East: Grave 1, two names on one marker ::Grave 1a - Jos. B. Coville, 1835 - 1916 ::Grave 1b - Jane A., his wife, 1835 - 1915 Grave 2 - Father Grave 3 - Mother Grave 3(i) - artifact, appears to be cemetery/family plot marker, inscribed: K Grave 3(ii) - artifact, appears to be cemetery/family plot marker, inscribed: K Grave 4 - Mother, Emma Walter, 1866 - 1921 Grave 5 - Mother, Lora C. Kirby, 1885 - 1932 Grave 6, two names on one marker, common inscription: Thompson :Grave 6a - Fred, 1914 - 1982 :Grave 6b - Mary, 1910 - 1965 Grave 6(i) - artifact, appears to be cemetery/family plot marker, inscribed: K Grave 7 - Agnes Abbott Fries, 1890 - 1987 Grave 8 - Leo F. Abbott, 1892 - 1918, Co. B. 333PMC BN. Grave 9 - Eva E. Abbott, 1868 - 1921 Grave 10 - Frank B. Abbott, 1861 - 1925 Grave 11 - ? William R., 1876 - 1921 Family Plot marker, with a human artifact appearing to be a cemetery/family plot marker, Graves 12 through 17 (inclusive), inscription: Coville :Grave 12 - Maria L., June 26, 1854 - Aug. 11, 1950 :Grave 13 - Henry D., July 25, 1947 - Mar. 5, 1915 :Grave 14 - ? son of ? :Grave 15, two names on one marker, common inscription: Coville ::Grave 15a - Maida, 1882 - 1979 ::Grave 15b - Floyd W., 1879 - 1959 :Grave 16 - Edna M. Coville, 1890 - 1971 :Grave 17 - Roy L., Oct. 8, 1875 - April 14, 1944 Grave 18, two names on one marker, common inscription: Rockwood : Grave 18a - Fred W., 1893 - 1972, World War I :Grave 18b - Alice D., 1902 - 1993 Grave 19, two names on one marker, common inscription: Shedd :Grave 19a - Mabel B., 1890 - 1977 :Grave 19b - LaVern R., 1879 - 1974 Grave 20 - W.G. Kirby, 1879 - 1932 Grave 21 - Nan W. Kirby, 1878 - 1944 Grave 21(i) - artifact, appears to be cemetery/family plot marker, inscribed: S Grave 22 - Samuel O. Spier, 1844 - 1919 Grave 23 - Arzelia K. Spier, 1855 - 1942 Grave 24, two names on one marker, common inscription: Taylor :Grave 24a - Don F., 1878 - 1956 :Grave 24b - Viva K., 1881 - 1964 Grave 24(i) - artifact, appears to be cemetery/family plot marker Family Plot marker, Graves 25 through 28 (inclusive), inscription: Pratt :Grave 25 - William K. Pratt, 1870 - 1949 :Grave 26 - Spencer H. Pratt, 1836 - 1906 :Grave 27 - Anna A. Kent, 1838 - 1901 :Grave 28 - Winifred M. Pratt, 1865 - 1881 Family Plot marker, with separate "perpetual care" marker, Graves 29 through 31 (inclusive), inscription: Hubbard, the Lord is merciful, the Lord's ways are ? :Grave 29 - Mother, Margaret J. Hubbard, Oct. 17, 1819 - Nov. 25, 190? :Grave 30 - Father, Albert H. Hubbard, Mar. 30, 18?? - Aug. 29, 189? :Grave 31 - Adeliza M., daughter of A.H. & M.J. Hubbard, ? 1845 - ? 9, 18?? Grave 32 - Ida M., daughter of F.R. & A.M. Lewis, ? 2, 18?? - Feb. 2? Family Plot marker, Graves 33 through 43 (inclusive), inscription: Imus; Qua :Grave 33 - James Henry Imus, Sept. 1, 1847 - Sept. 25, 1923 :Grave 34 - Jane R. Imus, Mar. 23, 1850 - May 5, 1936 :Grave 35 - N?va, daughter of ? R. Imus, Died Apr. 19, 1875, ? Y'rs ? Mo's ? ys. :Grave 36 - Margaret Emma Imus, 1907 - 1911 :Grave 36(i) - artifact, appears to be cemetery plot marker, inscribed: D.S.W. 42? :Grave 37 - Beatrice Louise Imus, 1914 - 1931 :Grave 38, two names on one marker, common inscription: Imus ::Grave 38a - Louisa A., 1885 - 1969 ::Grave 38b - Alonzo B., 1882 - 1955 :Grave 39 - Genevieve Imus, 1878 - 1971 :Grave 40 - Lyman Qua, July 17, 1816 - Jan. ?, 1883 :Grave 41 - Martha Jane Qua, July 18, 1818 - Dec. 30, 1898. :Grave 42 - Julia K. Qua, 1862 - 1935 :Grave 43 - Margaret A. Qua, 1845 - 18?? Grave 44 - Gertie O., dau. of C.H. & E.K. West, Died Aug. 25, 18??, Aged 4 Y'rs & 23 D's. Grave 45 - Christopher H. West, 1851 - 1906 Grave 46 - Lucy Belle Brown, 1865 - 1952 Grave 47 - Frank R. Brown, 1858 - 1923 Grave 48 - Margaret Duffield Gougarty, 1893 mother 1966 Grave 49 - Father, Joe D. Duffield, 1889 - 1960 Grave 49(i) - artifacts, appear to be cemetery plot markers, inscribed: 401; J.R.V. 430 Grave 49(ii) - artifact, appears to be cemetery plot marker, inscribed: 401 Family Plot marker, Graves 50 through 53 (inclusive), inscription: Nichols two blocks initialed: N block shown with cemetery plot marker inscribed: J.R.V. 430 :Grave 50 - Ada L. Draper, 1864 - 1954 :Grave 51 - Melvin B. Nichols, 1828 - 1899 :Grave 52 - Adelia Nichols, 1835 - ?5 :Grave 53 - George W. Nichols, 1875 - 1896 Grave 54 - artifact, unknown if Grave marker Family Plot marker, Graves 55 through 64 (inclusive), inscription: McClary :Grave 55 - Andrew ? Died Sept. 28, 1890 :Grave 56 - Lucy, wife of A. McClary, Sept. 28, 1819 - Jan. 1, 1??0 :Grave 57 - Martha, Born July ?0, 1830, Died ?y, ?0, 1853 :Grave 58 - Mother, ?, wife of James McClary, Died Aug. 1, 18??, Aged 82 y'rs ? & ? days :Grave 59 - Father, James McClary, Died ? 1851, Aged ? :Grave 60 - ? McClary, Died ? :Grave 61, two names on one marker, common inscription: McClary ::Grave 61a - Victor, 1880 - 1935 :: Grave 61b - Estelle, 1882 - 19left blank on marker :Grave 62 - Husband, Spencer ?, McClary, 1947 - 1914 :Grave 63 - Mother, Soleda McClary Batchelder, 1852 - 1932 :Grave 64 - Herbert ? C. McClary, Sept. 15, 18?? - Dec. 19, 1897 cemetery plot marker inscribed: ? S.M. 426 Grave 65 - Nelson Davis, 1835 - 1900 Grave 66 - Sophronia Matthews Davis, 1827 - 1891 Grave 67 - Ella Clair Davis, 1862 - 1954 Grave 68 - Archie ?. Davis, 1871 - 194? Grave 69 - Eva L. Davis, 1873 - 1957 Grave 70 - ? Came into this life Dec. 4, 1886; entered life eternal Aug. 13, 1890 Grave 70(i) - artifact, appears to be cemetery plot marker, inscribed: ?.C.D. 42? Grave 70(ii) - artifact, appears to be cemetery plot marker, inscribed: 417 Family Plot marker, with separate "perpetual care" marker, Graves 71 through 77 (inclusive), inscription: Vosburgh :Grave 71 - Mother, Ellen M., wife of E. Vosburg, Born Dec. 31, 1844, Died Sep. 23, 1921 :Grave 72 - Mother, Jane R., wife of E. Vosburg, Born Apr. 6, 1838, Died Mar. 26, 1865 :Grave 73 - Father, Edwin Vosburg, Born Dec. 7, 1834, Died Nov. 25, 1903 :Grave 74 - Father, David Vosburgh, Born Sept. ? 180?, Died Dec. 9, 189? :Grave 75 - Mother, Sophronia A., wife of David Vosburgh, Born July 13, 1807, Died Oct. 1?, 188? :Grave 76 - Susan, Born Nov. 19, 1845, Died Mar. 4, 1900. :Grave 76(i) - artifact, appears to be cemetery plot marker, inscribed: 418 :Grave 77 - John, 1837 - 1903 Grave 77(i) - artifact, appears to be cemetery plot marker, inscribed: 416 Grave 77(ii) - artifacts, appear to be cemetery plot markers, one inscribed: J.? 418 Grave 78 - James McClary, 1835 - 1910 Grave 79 - Mother, Ruth, wife of Jas. McClary, Born 1838, Died 1879, at rest Grave 80, three names on one marker, common inscription: wives of Wm. McClary, at rest :Grave 80a - Wm. McClary, Born July 27, 1812, Died Jan, 8, 1894. :Grave 80b - Phese Ann, Born May 6, 1814, Died July 25, 1858. :Grave 80c - Maryette, Born Dec. ?, 1812, Died Jan. 26, 1894 Grave 80(i) - artifact, appears to be cemetery plot marker, inscribed: W.M. 413 Grave 81 - Mother Grave 82 - Father Grave 83 - Mother Grave 84, with foot marker - Brother, John N. McClary, Died Oct. 20, 1882: Aged 40 Y'rs, 11 Mo's & 11 D's. Grave 85 - ? McClary ? Grave 86 - Rosina McClary, 1855 - 1898 Grave 87, two names on one marker, common inscription: McClary :Grave 87a - O.F. McClary, 1845 - 1930. :Grave 87b - Saloma McClary, 1846 - 1919. Grave 88 - Saloma K. Grave 89 - Oliver F. Grave 90 - Father Grave 91 - Mother Grave 92, two names on one marker, common inscription: 1887; Skidmore; My brave lad he sleeps in his faded coat of blue; In his lonely Grave unknown lies the heart that beat so true. :Grave 92a - Zardis Skidmore, Died Oct. 16, 1884, Aged 67 yrs, at rest : Grave 92b - Webster I., only son of S.A. & Z. Skidmore, Died at the battle of Cole Harbor, June 3, 1864, Aged 19 years. Grave 93 - Nettie, dau. of Z. & S. Skidmore, June 18, 1857 - Oct. 17, 190?, at rest Family Plot marker, Graves 94 through 97 (inclusive), inscription: Jackson :Grave 94 - Amy Bailey, wife of James Jackson, Feb. 7, 1830 - Sept. 14, 1899. :Grave 95 - James Jackson, Sept. 13, 1825 - Jan. 25, 1909 :Grave 96 - Hobart L. Jackson, Oct. 12, 1850 - Apr. 3, 1938 :Grave 97 - May D. Nichols, wife of Hobart Jackson, July 4, 1867 - May 4, 1953 Grave 97(i) - artifact, appears to be cemetery plot marker, inscribed: ?40 Grave 97(ii) - artifact, appears to be cemetery plot marker, inscribed: J.J. 408 Family Plot marker, Graves 98 through 104 (inclusive), inscription: Carson two blocks initialed: C :Grave 98 - Mary E. Carson, Born Oct. 28, 1868, Died Sept. 29, 1899. :Grave 99 - Lester S. Carson, Born Sept. 8, 1867, Died Mar. 12, 1913 :Grave 100 - Jennie Carson Hawley, Born Jan. 14, 1866, Died Nov. 24, 1924 :Grave 101 - Edward A. Haley, Born July 14, 1858, Died Jan. 3, 1925 :Grave 102 - Mary B. Carson, 1846 - 1925 :Grave 103 - Isaac N. Carson, 1844 - 1922 :Grave 104, two names on one marker, common inscription: Carson ::Grave 104a - Kathryn K., 1881 - 1955 ::Grave 104b - Albert O., 1879 - 1955 Family Plot marker, Graves 105 through 111 (inclusive), inscription: Lay :Grave 105 - Father, John M. Lay, Born Feb. 18, 1815, Died July 19, 1896. :Grave 106 - Mother, Sophia B., wife of J.M. Lay, Born Sept. 22, 1818, Died Feb. 25, 18?5 : Grave 107 - Rosie, beloved wife of ?.S? mother of Charles B. ?, Born Nov. 17, 1812, Died in Santa ?, CA. May 9, 1890 :Grave 108 - Gilbert, E.G. ?, Oct. 7, 1857 - Jan. 23, 1925 :Grave 109 - Anna T. Lay, Died Jan. 28, 1920, Aged 71 Yrs : Grave 110 - Edward S., son of Alexis M. & Anna T. Lay, Died Apr. 19, 1?04, Aged 1 Yr. 7 Mos & 20 Das :Grave 111 - Alexis M. Lay, Died Jan. 21, 1921, Aged 76 Yrs Grave 112, two names on one marker, common inscription on front & back: Schroder :Grave 112a - Harry L., 1868 - 1951 :Grave 112b - Alica H., 1874 - 1955 Grave 113, two names on one marker : Grave 113a - Rev. Isaac Abbott, Born Apr. 5, 1819; Died Apr. 11, 1890. "Blessed are the ? s testimonies :Grave 113b - Sophia Abbott, his wife, Born June 14, 1824, Died Mar. 23, 1869, her record is on high Grave 114 - Frederick, son of B. & J. Vosburg, July 16, 1859 - Jun. 1, 1870 Grave 115 - Sylvester, son of B. & J. Vosburg, Dec. 13, 1856 - Jun. 7, 1870 Grave 115(i) - artifacts, appear to be cemetery plot markers, one inscribed: 417 Grave 115(ii) - artifact, appears to be cemetery plot marker Family Plot marker, with separate "perpetucare" marker, Graves 116 through 118 (inclusive), inscription: Abbott :Grave 116 - Mary Abbott White, 1848 - 1938 :Grave 117 - Isaac C. Abbott :Grave 118 - Sophia Abbott Grave 118(i) - artifact, appears to be cemetery plot marker Family Plot marker, Graves 119 through 128 (inclusive), inscription: W.W. Olin four blocks initialed: O :Grave 119 - Maggie Olin Kirkpatrick, 1875 - 1947 :Grave 120, two names on one marker, common inscription: Dutton ::Grave 120a - Bessie E., 1884 - 1983 ::Grave 120b - Myron J., 1891 - 1953 :Grave 121 - DeWitt C. Olin, 1866 - 1946 :Grave 122 - Mary L. Olin, 1847 - 1914 :Grave 123 - Washington W. Olin, 1842 - 1931 :Grave 124 - Blanche Olin White, 1868 - 1949 :Grave 125 - Charles T. White, 1860 - 1938 :Grave 126, two names on one marker, common inscription: White :: Grave 126a - Anne Eastwood, 1920 - left blank on marker :: Grave 126b - Charles Olin Jr., 1922 - left blank on marker :Grave 127, two names on one marker, common inscription: White ::Grave 127a - Ruth Louise, 1894 - 1984 ::Grave 127b - Charles Olin, 1895 - 1982 : Grave 128 - Charles Olin White, COX US Navy, World War I, 1895 - 1982 Family Plot marker, Graves 129 through 142 (inclusive), inscription: Carson :Grave 129, three names on one marker ::Grave 129a - Alonzo DeWitt Carson, 1857 - 1889 ::Grave 129b - Mina Carson Parrott, 1881 - 1904 ::Grave 129c - Helen Knapp Carson, 1859 - 1943 :Grave 129(i) - artifacts, appear to be cemetery plot markers, inscribed: S.C. ?42; A.D.C. : Grave 130 - DeWitt Parrott, PVT US Army, World War II, 1902 - 1977 :Grave 131 - Samuel R. Carson, 1891 - 1987, "Tooti" :Grave 132 - Frank Carson, 1853 - 1928 :Grave 132(i) - artifact, appears to be cemetery plot marker :Grave 133 - Martha :Grave 134 - Grace Philow Hanson, 1871 - 1950 :Grave 135 - Martha R. Carson, wife of J.F. Philow, Died Mar. 21, 1885, Aged 36 Y'rs & 10 D's. Philow :Grave 136, two names on one marker, common inscription: Carson ::Grave 136a - Myrtle P., 1888 - 1980 ::Grave 136b - Jay C., 1889 - 1952 :Grave 137, two names on one marker, common inscription: Carson ::Grave 137a - Allie D., 1853 - 1923 ::Grave 137b - Jake, 1853 - 1928 :Grave 138 - Alice Carson, 1853 - 1905 :Grave 139 - Anne E. Carson, 1868 - 1949 :Grave 140 - W.C. Carson, Feb. 12, 1864 - Feb. 28, 1907 :Grave 141 - Elizabeth J., wife of Samuel Carson, Mar. 15, 1824 - Feb. 8, 1899 :Grave 142 - Samuel Carson, Feb. 15, 1823 - June 11, 1901 Grave 142(i) - artifact, appears to be cemetery plot marker, inscribed: S.C. 342 Grave 142(ii) - artifact, appears to be cemetery plot marker, inscribed: ? 343 Grave 143 - Isaac S. Knapp, 1831 - 1914 Grave 144 - ? 18?8 - ???4 Grave 145 - 1st SGT, Isaac S. Knapp, Co. I., 18 Mich. Inf. Grave 146 - Alonzo D., son of S. & E.J. Carson, Died Nov. 23, 1889; Aged 32 Y'rs, 3 M's & 28 D's. Grave 146(i) - artifact, appears to be cemetery/family plot marker, inscribed: A Grave 146(ii) - artifact, appears to be cemetery/family plot marker, inscribed: A Grave 147 - Russell D. Austin, 1907 - 1927 Grave 148 - J. Frank Austin, 1869 - 1942 Grave 149 - Clara D. Austin, 1872 - 1952 Grave 150, two names on one marker, common inscription: Dalrymple :Grave 150a - Grace A., 1902 - 1996 :Grave 150b - Carl W., 1898 - 1980 Grave 151 - ? Davis ? Grave 152 - Calista, Calista Cliff Davis, 1826 - 1907 Grave 153 - Sherman C. Davis, Born Feb. 7, 1820, Died Aug. 28, 1890. Grave 153(i) - artifact, appears to be cemetery/family plot marker, inscribed: C Grave 154, three names on one marker :Grave 154a - Harry K. Clark, 1867 - 1891 :Grave 154b - Letta L. Pierce, 1871 - 1941 :Grave 154c - J. Emmet Pierce, 1874 - 1973 Grave 155 - Texina M., wife of Joseph Cory, Died May 1, 1899, Aged 61 years Grave 155(i) - artifact, appears to be cemetery/family plot marker, inscribed: C Grave 156, same inscription on front & back - Harry Knowlton Clark, COL US Army, World War I & II, 1891 - 1981 Grave 157 - Harris K. Clark, Died Aug. 28, 1891, Age 24 Y'rs, Clark Grave 158, two names on one marker, common inscription: Sulcer :: Grave 158a - Christine E., 1881 - 19left blank on marker ::Grave 158b - Clarence L., 1882 - 1943 Grave 159 - ?, son of ? Sulcer, Died April 19, 1892, Aged ? & 10 M's. Grave 160 - Henry W. Sulcer, 1851 - 1922 Grave 161 - Nancy B. Sulcer, 1856 - 1938 Family Plot marker, Graves 162 through 171 (inclusive), inscription: Burroughs two blocks initialed: B :Grave 162 - Maggie R., dau. of L & R. Burroughs, 1866 - 1907 :Grave 163 - Mother, Rebecca, wife of Luther Burroughs, 1835 - 1905 :Grave 164 - Father, Luther Burroughs, Dec. 12, 1825 - Mar. 25, 1899 :Grave 165 - ?da Burroughs, Died June ?, 1890, Aged 50 Y'rs. :Grave 166 - Daniel, 1799 - 1871 :Grave 167, two names on one marker, common inscription: Burroughs ::Grave 167a - Clarence G., 1896 - 1984 ::Grave 167b - Gail A., 1896 - 1970 :Grave 168 - Fay F. Burroughs, 1886 - 1930 :Grave 169, two names on one marker, common inscription: Burroughs ::Grave 169a - George E., 1860 - 1928 ::Grave 169b - Carrie J., 1863 - 1954 :Grave 170 - Margaret B. Pierce, Feb. 2, 1878 - Nov. 21, 1960 :Grave 171 - Albert L. Burroughs, Nov. 30, 1876 - May 1, 1926 Grave 172 - Jessie M. Milham Dewey, 1867 - 1906 Grave 173 - Mathias I. Milham, 1837 - 1914 Grave 174 - Azuba Milham, 1837 - 1929 Grave 175 - Warren M. Milham, 1870 - 1960 Grave 176, with foot marker - illegible Grave 177, two names on one marker :Grave 177a - Isaac S. Rice, Aug. 8, 1827 - July 24, 1900, father :Grave 177b - Eliza B. Rice, Apr. 13, 1825 - Sept. 12, 1898, mother Grave 178 - Phoebe Rice, Born J? 4, 1860, Died Sept. 16, 1885 Grave 179 - Mother ? Born Apr. 2?, 18??, Died Mar. 7, 1890. ? Grave 180, two names on one marker, common inscription: Llewellyn :Grave 180a - Mary M., 1825 - 1893 :Grave 180b - Thomas, 1816 - 1893 Grave 181 - illegible Grave 182 - William H. Llewellyn, 1861 - 1907 Grave 183 - Charles D. Llewellyn, 1864 - 1941 Grave 184, two names on one marker, common inscription: Llewellyn :Grave 184a - Edward P., 1868 - 1944 :Grave 184b - Eva M., 1872 - 1962 Grave 185 - George K. Barber, Aug. 17, 1862 - Sept. 23, 1902 Grave 186 - Robert L. Stuart, dad, Apr. 30, 1882 - July 23, 1967 Grave 187 - Rose Perkins, 1857 - 1941 Grave 188 - Russell G. Smith, Died - 1910 Grave 189 - Hannah F. Smith, Died - 1913 Family Plot marker, Graves 190 through 196 (inclusive), inscription: Brown :Grave 190 - Mother :Grave 191 - Father, Edwin Brown, Born May 24, 18??, Died ? : Grave 192 - Baby : Grave 193 - Maggie, Maggie A. Brown, Died April 10, 1882, Aged 3 yrs. 1 mo. & 20 ds. :Grave 194 - Carrie E. Barber, 1884 - 1953 :Grave 195 - Howard, Howard A. Brown, Died Dec. 4, 1894, Aged 10 yrs. 10 mos & 18 ds. :Grave 196 - Charles, Charles E. Brown, Died Dec. 12, 1894, Aged 23 yrs. 2 mos. & 8 ds. Grave 197 - Sylvester A. Briggs, 1860 - 1915 Grave 198 - Winona V. Briggs Roof, 1868 - 1957 Grave 199, two names on one marker, common inscription: Chapin : Grave 199a - Winona V., 1906 - left blank on marker :Grave 199b - Merle W., 1900 - 1951 Grave 200, two names on one marker ::Grave 200a - S ?, Died Apr. 22, 1847, Aged ?2, Y'rs. ::Grave 200b - Betsey, his wife, Died Dec. 16, 1834, Aged 52 Y'rs. Grave 201 - Evaline Nichols, 1824 - 1906 Grave 202 - ? wife of F. Hodgman, Died May 10, 1888, Aged 44 Y'rs. Family Plot marker, Graves 203 through 211 (inclusive), inscription: Comings :Grave 203 - Mother, Emma R. Comings, Oct. 15, 1845 - Oct. 27, 1900. :Grave 204 - James R. Comings, 1817 - 1908 :Grave 205 - ?, wife of J.R. Comings, Died June 12, 1872, Aged 5? Y'rs. :Grave 206 - ? Died May 24, 1881, Aged 22 Y'rs. :Grave 207 - Sherman Comings, 1847 - 1913 :Grave 208 - Cornelia R. Comings, 1848 - 1937 : Grave 209 - Barnet J. Comings, 1918 - 1919 :Grave 210, two names on one marker, common inscription: Comings ::Grave 210a - Medea B., 1888 - 1975 ::Grave 210b - James R., 1882 - 1942 :Grave 211, two names on one marker ::Grave 211a - Harris D. Comings, 1887 - 1950 ::Grave 211b - Wife, Mary L. Comings, 1876 - 1951 Grave 212 - Leroy David Orth, CPL US Army, Korea, Dec. 27, 1926 - Sep. 27, 1998 ''Link to other sections: A B C D E F G H *D Category:Comstock Township, Kalamazoo County, Michigan Category:Cemeteries in Kalamazoo County, Michigan